Story of another Doll
by Psycho Nocturnal
Summary: Long ago, a ghost created a doll and gave it life, but by the very same doll he was betrayed...Decades had passed since the incident... and for reasons unknown to all, he created another doll and gave it life...This was how the story of another doll begins... "What's your name?" a calm, but kind voice asked a child with steely gray eyes "...Kyouya" the boy reluctantly answered.


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Song of the Doll.

Pairing(s): Eventual 1827, you can suggest other pairing too :D

Warning: Grammar Mistakes, hopefully it won't be OOC, Cursing and mature scenes (maybe) at later chapter. Use of OCs, only for supporting characters. I didn't beta-read this myself, so yeah… This is _Yaoi or Boy x Boy_, so don't like your loss and just click back. ;)

A/N: Please read the author's note at the end, okay? Thanks! :D

Oh, and would anybody like to beta-read for my story? No..? okay.. I hope that there aren't that many grammar mistakes… Anyway, onto the story

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Long ago….

There was a ghost..

Who lived in the oldest plum tree in the plum hill…

Being alone for centuries, made the ghost long for a companion…

So he used the branch of the plum tree to create the most beautiful doll..

And gave the doll life.

So beautiful and enticing the doll was that the ghost felt attached and valued it more than he did himself.

If he was a human…

If he could feel like them…

He'd say the feeling he harbored for the doll was love…

* * *

><p>One night…<p>

When it was all so eerily silent, except for the few bristling sound of leaves and animals that lived around the hill…

The heavy clouds drifted lazily, covering up the full moon and its light…

Creating pitch darkness where nothing can be seen and the ghost fell into a short, deep slumber…

At the same moment, a human traveler…

That had lost the sole source of lightning to guide his way, had no choice, but to grope his way aimlessly at the foreign place…

Wandering without any specific direction at the forest, he stumbled upon the old plum tree and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…

He caressed those porcelain-like skin ever so fleeting..

Scared that a mere touch would break the beautiful doll…

The moment the doll had opened its eyes…

He fled…

With the doll in his hold…

As the moon was once again unveiled, its light illuminating the once dark hill…

And the ghost awoke…

Only to find that some lowly, impudent human traveler had stole what was _his!_

And that was unforgivable, _really unforgivable!_

The ghost with his inhumane speed, seeking the insolent human and gave him the only suitable punishment for such insolence; Death, and he promised to himself that it would be a painful one.

To his surprise and anger…

His creation…

His master piece…

His…_love…._

The doll… protected the mortal..

"I want to be together with him" _his _doll had said

The first word.. The first sentence… that he had expected was of him.. was of the love for him… turned out to be one that disobeyed _him_

__Anger__

_Pain_

_Betrayal_

and most of all, _Grief_

All feelings were mixed at that one moment…

Taking the momentary weakness the human and the doll slipped away and fled for their life and supposedly-freedom for the doll.

The ghost…

…feeling the intense feeling of grief, didn't even bother to give another chase, for his pride would just be trampled another time if he even gave one.

For that reason, the ghost trudged back to his tree, mourning for the loss of his only companion…

Days became months…

Months became years…

Years became decades…

For reasons only known to him, he plucked another one of the old plum tree, creating another lifeless body…

And gave it life.

This… was how the story of another doll, and the second person to know the reason of what he was made for, began.

* * *

><p>-Present Time-<p>

A child with soft jet black locks and steely gray eyes, that didn't seem to belong for that of a child, narrowed in suspicion for this figure that crouched in front of him. The figure wasn't hostile or rude, he was _smiling, innocently _with _flowers and rainbows_. The light from the sun that is illuminating from behind the figure _didn't help, at all. _

Of course, the boy knew better than to do what this supposedly-herbivore-but-not-really-herbivore, seriously those smiles could be a weapon and a deadly one at that, wanted him to do. After all, he believed to never judge a book by its cover, he was a living testament for that saying. (no one would expect a mere _child _can beat the hell out of a healthy living _adult, _right? And no Kyouya, it doesn't matter if they're an herbivore or not)

Using all that he could muster to resist the smile and glare at the man, hoping for the man to _take a hint for God's sake_ and scrambled away like all those other spineless herbivore, but it didn't seem to work when he didn't even see a small waver or twitch at that supposedly-innocent smile, he didn't find it all that innocent anymore by now.

The man repeated his question, voice void of any malicious intent, keeping his genuine smile constantly.

"What's your name?"

.

.

_Resist_

.

.

_Must Resist_

.

.

.

"…Kyouya"

_Damnit! _

* * *

><p>AN: Yes or No?

Please drop a review for your thoughts, improvement or suggestion? anything really is appreciated :3

and what do you think should be the setting? Past(still that samurai era with kimonos and all), Present (suits, guns, bombs,etc) or Future(robots and the likes)? I'm having a hard time deciding actually...


End file.
